VOCALOIDSeries SE 1: the apearance of hastune miku
by zerogear
Summary: when a boy named Kiro makes a wish his world turns upside down. slice of life story,major OC'ness, hints of OCxmiku, rated T to be safe. cover image made by yours truly
1. Chapter 1

**PLEASE VISIT MY PROFILE BEFORE READING!**

Hello everyone this is the very first chapter of the VOCALOID-series

Plz go easy on me since I'm pretty new to this but hints and tips are appreciated

As I told on my profile this will be an anime-like fic that will be divided into seasons.

For now the series will be called VOCALOID-series until someone gives me a better name.

At first only Miku will be used, but more characters might be added later on.

Now I'll stop taking your precious time so you can get to reading this fic.

Please enjoy.

(**DISLCAIMER:** I do not own Vocaloid or Vocaloid2 but I do own a copy of it

and of course I do own this story)

**Chapter one: The wish**

**'Ring!'**

Kiro sighed as he walked out of the classroom.

_"Today is my sixteenth birthday", _he thought.

it was 14 years ago since he was adopted, he was Japanese from origin but he remembered little of his birth country.

He sighed again and put on his headphones and started walking towards his house.

He suddenly stopped as he heard someone running behind him.

"hey Kiro! how are you doing?", it was one of his friends Eric.

"Yeah I'm fine how about you?", he replied.

"Me? I'm doing great! Oh!, and happy birthday by the way"

"thanks", Kiro said and continued listening to his music.

"Hey, what are you listening to?" Eric asked.

"Oh wait, It's that Hatsune Miku crap again isn't it?"

"It isn't crap!" Kiro snapped back.

"hey what are you two arguing about?"

They turned around to see their friend Marc approaching them.

"Oh, he listening to that Miku crap again!" Eric told him.

"Hey it's not that bad, I actually like it, Marc defended Kiro".

_It's good to know someone supports me._ Kiro thought and sighed once again

"I think you guys are going way too far with this, I mean she doesn't even exist!"

"sigh' let's just drop it okay? This isn't exactly the time to be arguing now is it?", Marc said and turned to Kiro.

"Happy birthday Kiro!", Marc cheered and gave him a little box wrapped in blue and green paper.

"You favourite colours!", he said and looked at Kiro, waiting for him to open it.

"T-thanks!" Kiro replied, somewhat surprised by the suddenness of it all.

He unwrapped the paper, opened the box and took out what looked like a miniature wishing stand.

(AUTHOR'S NOTE: I don't know what those things are exactly called so if someone knows please leave a comment so I can change it)

"It's one off those wishing things they have in Japan, I got it from some japanese convenience store,

the women who owned the shop said that it was the only one they had and that I should be carefull with it", Marc ranted and did a short imitation of what the women said.

Kiro and Eric laughed at the silly performance and looked at the stand.

"do you think it works?" Eric asked.

"Who knows?" Marc replied, "I never really thought about it."

Kiro glanced at the stand one more time and put away in his bag and turned to Marc

"thanks again", he said and smiled at his best friend.

"Your welcome, so when are you going to hold the party?", Marc asked.

"I think I am going to keep it small this year with only you two and Stan, Kiro replied.

Oh, okay, when can we come over? Marc asked.

"Hmm..." he thought for a while, "I think tomorrow will be fine as there is no school then."

"Ah I almost forgot!"Eric said, "it's weekend!" and pumped his fist op in the air.

"Is being lazy the only thing you do?" Kiro asked.

"Well, being lazy is better then listening to music sung by someone who doesn't exist!"

Eric retorted.

"Guys please, not now!" Marc warned them and walked between the two bickering friends.

"Yeah, yeah", Eric snorted and walked away, leaving Marc and Kiro behind.

Kiro let out annoyed sigh, (AUTHOR'S NOTE: a lot of sighing huh? Lol)

"why does he always have to bring that up?"

"Don't mind him", Marc told him, "he's just jealous."

"Yeah, I guess you're right, so I'll see you tomorrow then?".

sure I'll be there,just don't forget to invite Stan okay? Marc reminded him

"Will do, see you tomorrow."

"see ya."

and with that they each went home.

"I'm home!", Kiro said as he entered his house.

"Hi sweetie, how was your day at school?" his mother asked as she walked into the hallway.

"boring as usual" he replied and put his bag down.

"My, my, are you sure absolutely nothing happened?"

"Yup I'm sure", he said

"can you please stay downstairs?dinner's almost ready."

"Okay, has dad come home already?"Kiro asked

"No he has to work until late again"

"so it's just us huh?"

"Pretty much yeah", his mother replied.

After dinner Kiro told his mother that he would go to bed early this evening.

He put his bag down as he got into his room and thought back to his argument with eric

why won't he just stop reminding me of the fact that she isn't real?, he said to himself.

he picked up his bag and took out the wishing stand and put it on his night stand

to be honest Eric wasn't the only one that thought his taste of music was stupid.

But the music wasn't the reason they didn't like it.

He looked around his room, several posters of a girl with bright blue eyes and long pigtails in her also, blue hair where spread across his wall

He sighed, he just had to like music that wasn't sung by a real person.

Sure Hatsune Miku was a computer program but he didn't care.

But his friends (except for Marc) did. They said it was stupid because she was a program and that she did not have real talent.

He never told his mother about this, but he really hated school for that reason.

He climbed into his bed and looked at the stand again.

Suddenly he new what he was going to wish.

He sat on the edge of bed and grabbed the stand and ringed the little bell, clapped in his hands and closed his eyes.

"_I wish..."_

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand that was the first chapter.

To be honest I hated writing this chapter, mostly cause Miku isn't in it T_T

also as I mentioned in my profile the first few chapters will be rushed.

Also if you have anything to say please read until after chapter 4 (you'll see why when you get there)

also please tell me if your planning on following this story so I know how many fans I have

(huge ego already, omg).

Plz R&R see you later!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again,

I hope you people are enjoying the story so far.

This will, again be a rather rushed chapter (you know why)

on further note if any of you are wondering why I give so less info on my characters, it's because I want it to be as if you meet a person in real-life, you don't know them right away.

Please enjoy your cookies (if you have any) and this chapter

**chapter two: a surprise, a kiss and the hair-colour-changing bracelet**

(**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Vocaloid and your cookies)

it was ten-o-clock in the morning when Kiro woke up.

"_Hmm... I must have slept in without noticing_ _again."_

He thought about the wish he made the other night and looked on his night stand.

But the wishing stand wasn't there...

"_It must've fallen off the other night" _he thought and started poking around on the floor in an attempt to find the missing stand.

After searching for a while he felt something, but it was not what he was looking for.

"_Huh? I can't remember leaving anything on the floor", _He said to himself and got up to turn on the light.

Once he found the switch and pushed it he turned to look at the ground again.

Only to be even more surprised than he was before...

On the floor was the girl from the posters on his wall.

"what the hell?" he yelled, loud enough to wake her up

'groan' she stretched as she got up.

"Huh" she said once she noticed a very pale Kiro looking at her.

They continued to stare at each other for several minutes until Kiro broke the silence.

""Uhm... hello, what are you doing in my room and how did you get here?"

the girl tilted her head looking at him puzzled, clearly not understanding what he just said.

"_great, she doesn't speak English" _he thought.

They kept staring at each other for another several minutes until suddenly the girl widened her eyes in surprise.

She nodded a couple of times as if someone was explaining something to her.

After a while she started to blush very deeply and walked up to kiro.

"Wha.."he managed to bring out before he was silenced by her kissing him.

It was over as fast as it begun and she pulled back, still blushing furiously.

Kiro also blushing like mad suddenly felt a sting in his head as words started to flow in.

after a while the pain wore off and the girl started to speak in japanese.

but to his surprise he understood what she said...

(AUTHOR'S NOTE: from now on stuff spoken in Japanese will be typed like this)

"I'm sorry about the kiss, a voice in my head kept telling me that it was the only way for you to be able to understand me" she began.

"Uh huh", he said still somewhat taken aback.

"Also I can now speak English, but since it's just us two I guess we can just speak Japanese", She went on.

"Wait, does that mean I can speak Japanese now?" he asked in surprised and worried voice.

"yes but don't worry you can still speak English too"

"well that's good to know" he sighed.

"I think we should introduce ourselves" she began, "I'm..."

"Hatsune Miku" Kiro finished her.

Miku blinked in surprise, "how did you know?"

Kiro took a deep breath, "it's a long story..."

after he was done explaining and introducing himself they went downstairs to eat breakfast.

"So I'm really famous?" Miku asked.

"more or less" Kiro answered, you're famous as a computer program, not as a human.

"oh..."

"by the way, don't you think you're going attract a lot of attention when you walk outside?" Kiro asked.

"what do you mean?"

"blue isn't exactly a normal hair colour" he stated.

"hmm... you got a point there, but I think I know something"

Miku poked around in a pocket attached to her skirt and pulled out something that looked like a bracelet.

"what is that?" Kiro asked looking at the thing.

In her hand she held an golden bracelet engraved with several blue crystals.

"the same voice I heard in my head before just told me that I wouldn't be recognized if I put this on".

"I can't see how a bracelet would help" Kiro said while eating a piece of bread.

"maybe we'll see if I put it on?" she suggested and put the bracelet on.

As she put the bracelet around her wrist her hair suddenly lit up.

"whoa!" Kiro exclaimed.

The light faded and he saw that Miku's hair had changed from blue to brown.

Also her pupils where now red instead of blue.

"hey your hair and eyes changed!".

"huh?, what do you mean?".

"look for yourself" Kiro said and handed her a little mirror.

Miku's eyes widened, "your right! do you think it's because of the bracelet?".

"it sure looks that way, maybe you'll change back if you take it off?".

"okay", she said and took the bracelet off her wrist.

As soon as she did that her hair (and eyes) lit up again, and soon after she had changed back to her normal self.

"okay so from now on, when we're in public you put on that bracelet okay?" he asked.

"sounds like a plan" she agreed.

she put the bracelet back in her pocket and turned to Kiro.

"so what now?"she asked.

"huh?"

"we still don't know how I got here, and to be honest I remember nothing from before this".

"maybe you didn't exist before" Kiro suggested.

"what is that supposed to mean?"

"well..." he started and told her about the wish he made the evening before.

"that's the most logical explanation we've got for now" she said after he was done.

"yeah, but there's still one problem though" Kiro continued, "how are we going to explain this to my parents?"

"can't we just tell them what happened?" she suggested.

"maybe, but what if they don't believe it?"

"believe what Sweetie?"

Pah pah paaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahm.

Don't you just love/hate Cliffhangers?

All right next chapter will be split up in 3 parts because I think it'll be easier to follow that way.

Please review and until next time!


	3. Chapter 3

All-right here we go in this chapter we will be confronted by Miku's obsession (boo to the ones who don't know what it is).

Also, as I mentioned before this chapter will be divided in 3 parts

please enjoy

(**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own vocaloid or any leeks)

**chapter three: the party, part 1**

"believe what sweetie?"

they turned to the door to see his mother walk in to the room.

"ehm... hi mum!" Kiro said nervously.

"oh, and who might you be?, you look familiar" His mother asked.

"don't you recognise her mum? She's the girl from music I always listen!". Kiro said somewhat annoyed by his mother's forgetfulness.

"yes!, now I see!" his mother exclaimed, "but wasn't she a computer program?".

"indeed, she was," Kiro said and started explaining what happened.

"strange", his mother stated, after he was done.

"by the way mum, how did you understand what I was saying in Japanese?" Kiro asked.

"I never told you, but when we where trying to adopt you there was a lot of trouble with the different languages", she explained, so I learned Japanese to solve that".

"oh that explains it" Kiro sighed.

"well" his mother got up from her seat , "we aren't getting any further with just sitting here, Miku can sleep in the guest room".

"I'm sorry for all the trouble miss" Miku said.

"don't worry about it, the more the merrier, and call me Alice" his mother told her with a smile and turned to Kiro.

"don't you have to prepare for your party?, and you still need to invite Stan."

"oh!, I almost forgot!" he exclaimed,and walked off to call Stan.

"I'll get myself something to eat, I'm starving, Miku stated"

"get yourself whatever you want, I'm going to get changed so I can go shopping, Alice said, and walked to her son,

"can you make a list off things you need for the party?" she asked after he hung up the phone.

"okay, hey can I use your old karaoke set?" Kiro asked.

"uh, sure ,but what could you possibly want with that old thing?"

"just wait and see mum" Kiro said with a sly grin.

"okay" and with that his mother went upstairs.

"_hmm what should I eat?_" Miku thought and looked in a cabinet.

"I know!" she exclaimed and took out a box of cereal and a bowl.

She then walked to the refrigerator and grabbed a bottle of milk.

"_it's still missing something..._" she thought and looked around in the fridge until something caught her eye.

"_perfect_", she reached out and took out an leek, grabbed a knife and cut it into tiny pieces.

she shoved the pieces in the bowl together with the cereal and the milk.

"are you really going to eat that?" Kiro asked as he walked into the kitchen, and looked at the bowl in disgust.

"yup!," she exclaimed ant took a spoonful.

"this is great!" she cooed, "I want this every morning from now on".

Kiro chuckled and grabbed a piece of paper and a pen.

"**leeks: 2 kilo..."** he started his shopping list.

(About 4 hours later:)

'**ding dong'**

"coming!" Kiro exclaimed, and walked to the front door to open it.

"hey guys!, come on in" he said and let his friends in.

"I'm holding a BBQ in the garden and there will be a surprise after that."

"please don't tell me you're going to make us listen to your music again" Eric snorted.

"Just wait, you'll see" he said with a smirk.

"Okay," Eric said still looking like he wanted to puke.

"I'm with Eric Stan said, joining in, "you play that music and I'm out off here".

"Believe me", Kiro assured them, "this time's different".

"what are you up to Kiro?" Marc whispered in his ear.

"Just wait until after the party" Kiro whispered back.

Meanwhile Miku was studying, no not homework, but lyrics that she got from Kiro.

"_I wonder what his plan is_" Miku thought.

-FLASHBACK-

three hours before the party

"hey Miku, can I ask you a favour?" Kiro asked her

"uhm,yeah sure what do you need?" she replied

"could you please sing these lyrics at the party?"

"what for?"

"I want to surprise my friends"

"okay I guess I can do that"

"one more thing" Kiro added, "use the bracelet"

"why would I need to?, they're your friends right?" Miku asked, looking confused

"they weren't exactly supporting the fact that I listen to music from a computer program, but this might change things and I want to keep the surprise until the very last moment" he said in one breath.

"oh, and don't we need music?"

"I got my mum's old karaoke set for that".

"okay then I'll start rehearsing" she chanted.

"thanks for helping me out".

"hey that's what friends are for right?"

"we are?" he asked looking at her.

"I think we are, don't you think?"

"y-yeah" he said "I'll see you at the party okay?"

"yeah sure", she replied.

"_We're friends huh?" _he thought while going downstairs _"I should be glad shouldn't I? Then why do I feel so weird?"_

end of part 1

I had a lot of fun writing this, mostly because of Kiro's sarcasm and the part where Miku makes her breakfast.

Next time: the end of the party and of course the (evil) secret plan Kiro has.

Please leave your kind/mean and helpful/useless reviews and ratings at their respective places, not on the floor, we want to keep this story clean you know?

See you next time


	4. Chapter 4

Miku and kiro: hello and welcome to the fourth chapter of the vocaloid series

zero(me): the heck! What are you two doing here?

Miku: we want to talk about the story too, you know

Kiro: yeah!

zero: 'ugh' fine but leave it short okay?

Miku and Kiro: yay!

Kiro: in this chapter I will be unfolding my evil scheme (grins evilly)

Miku: (slams Kiro his the head) shut up idiot! it's not evil... right?

Zero: we'll have to find out...

Zero, Miku and Kiro: please enjoy reading!

(**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own vocaloid or evil schemes)

**Chapter four: the party, part 2**

(just after the BBQ)

"so what's the surprise?" Eric asked when they where done eating.

"hold on, I'll be right back with it" Kiro said and went inside.

"_I wonder what he's going to do_" Marc thought and looked at Eric and Stan,who where clearly expecting something about Hatsune Miku.

"Miku looked up from her work when she heard someone knocking on her door.

"Come in, oh hello Kiro" she said once she saw who it was.

"hey, it's time, you think you can do it?" Kiro asked.

"I'm a bit nervous but I read the lyrics like a thousand times so I think I'll be all right" she said and got up,

"okay here's how we're going to do it..."

"hey I'm back".

Marc turned to see Kiro coming out with, in his hand some kind of device and a girl with brown hair.

"hey who's the girl?, you didn't tell us you had a girlfriend." Stan said half jokingly.

"she not my girlfriend" Kiro said getting slightly red.

Marc walked up to Miku and held out his hand,"hi my name's marc and you are?"

"uhm...", Miku hesitated whether she should tell him or not.

"Introductions can wait" Kiro interrupted them "first I want to show you guys the surprise.

"Okay?" Marc said confused.

Kiro walked to an open spot they made and put the device down.

"do you know what this is?" he asked and looked at each of his friends.

"oh, I believe that's an karaoke set" Eric said

"you right it is, and this girl here"and pointed to Miku " is going to sing something."

"well, then it can't possibly be from Hatsune Miku, you told us like a thousand times that a human couldn't sing like that". Eric stated looking relieved.

"you're wrong, yes I said that no human could sing like her but, she is still going to sing a song from her". Kiro said with a smile

"why would you do that? Even though you know she can't sing it?" Stan asked now very confused.

"because she can sing it" Kiro said and turned to Miku.

"Get ready, I'll start the music"

"got it" she replied and took the microphone.

"now I gotta see this" Stan told Eric.

"here we go!" kiro yelled and started the music

1...2...

1,2,3, yeah!

Music started playing and Miku took a deep breath.

Tsuyogatte bakka de nanka

sonshiteru ki ga suru datte sou jan

ienani you na koto ga shitai no

anna koto toka yada... ...donna koto?

"What the hell!" Eric and Stan exclaimed in unison.

Marc just stood there and smiled.

"_I think I know why he didn't want me to know her name_" he thought.

Otoko tte baka baka ne

hen na koto ima kangeata desha

kimi tte uso ga tsukenai taipu

daibu kao ni deteru Are you ok?

Joujou shakuryou no yochi nashi

marude ohanashi ni naranai wa

ne?

Miku looked around still singing until her gaze met Kiro's.

"you're doing great" he mouthed and gave her a thumbs up.

Then she looked at Kiro's friends, who stood there with their mouths wide open(except from Marc).

soudai na roman kateru mae ni

genjou nunseki diketeru?

Aa! kimi tte donkan

nee

chanto kocchi muite baby

no nante iwesenai wa

honki moodo nan dakara

omowazu mitorechau buru buru kuchibiru de

kimi wo toriko ni seru so

kyou koso shoubu nan desu

aah!

Come on, baby

"_I swear, if she pulls off that scream..._" Marc thought, as he had heard the song before.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Miku screamed perfectly

"_time to find out what is going on here_" Marc thought and walked to the karaoke-set.

"h-hey" Miku yelled when she saw that Marc turned the thing off.

"Kiro tell me the truth, who is she?" Marc asked and looked at Kiro.

"al right I'll tell you" Kiro replied and turned to Miku.

"you can take off the bracelet now" he told her.

"okay" she said and took the thing from her wrist.

Her hair started to light up as soon as the bracelet was removed.

"woah!" Eric, Stan and Marc yelled.

As soon as the light died and her hair was back to it's normal colour she turned Marc and the others.

"I think we still need to introduce ourselves, my name's Miku Hatsune what's yours?"

end of part 2

Miku: **sniff, sniff**

Kiro and zero: what's wrong?

Miku: I wanted to finish the song...

Zero: hey I'm sure there will be a lot more opportunities for you to sing

Kiro: yeah, to wake Zero up for example

Miku: hey that's a good idea!

Zero: please don't, I need my rest

Kiro and Miku: aaaaaaaaaaaw!

Zero: next time: Miku introduces herself to Kiro's friends, how will it work out? Will they accept her?

Kiro: or will they hate her?

Miku: (hits Kiro with a leek) meanie!

Zero: 'sigh' stop it you two

Zero Miku and Kiro: until the next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

Spelling check failed on me for this chappie sorry for the inconvenience

Hello and once again welcome, for now Miku and Kiro are (hopefully) not going to interupt me.

This is the last part of 'the party' (finaly!) and after this I'll finally be able to react to reviews (if I got any)

i had a major writer's block a while ago and school just started for me so that's why this update is so late.

Also I think I finnaly have the perfect name for the series: VSQ!

Most of you problaby know where I got the idea from, pls let me know what you think.

Also I would like to mention something important at the end of this chapter.

Untill there.

PS. does anyone know how to make those lines between centences?

(**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own vocaloid or a driver's-licence T-T)

**Chapter 5: the party, part 3**

"say what?" Eric yelled looking as if he had seen a ghost.

Kiro sighed and once again began to explain what happened, except the kiss.

About 10 minutes later...

"so that wishing stand actually worked huh?" marc said.

"it sure seems that way" Kiro replied "and now that i think about it, you said that the shop's owner acted rather suspicious".

"maybe we should go to that shop and ask her" Stan suggested.

"I'm afraid that's impossible" Marc objected.

"what do you mean?".

"I walked past where the shop was on my way here, but a note on the window said they have moved to somewhere else".

"did it say where?" Kiro asked.

"that part was, unfortunatly, ripped of" marc said.

"I guess we're on a dead end here" Kiro sighed "for now, let's focus on the problems at hand".

"like what?" Marc asked

"she needs to get to know the neighbourhood" he explainded.

"well that isn't too hard right?"reacted Stan.

Kiro tought for a while, "actually I also think that she needs to get to know the people who live here too"

"I think I have a solution for your problem" alice said, aproaching them.

They all looked at her with a look of surprise.

"m-mom?" Kiro stuttered,"I thought you would be gone all night?

His mother smiled,"I just made that up to get you a present for your birthday" and held out the large package that she had hidden behind her back.

"T-thank's" said Kiro and took the gift.

They all gasped once he ripped of the paper.

"wow" Marc said

"holy..." stan cried out

"you've got to be kidding..." eric wisperred

In his hands Kiro held a guitar, but not a normal one.

"this... is... my desingn?" he uttered

(**A/N **it is really hard to discribe this guitar so i will try to make a drawing of it and post link here and yes i desingned it myself)

"yes it is" his mother said "i found your drawings so i took them to a old friend of mine who builds guitars in his free time, it just got finnished".

Kiro looked at his mother with tears in his eyes "thanks mom this is the best present you could've given me".

His mother waved it off "now I think you all would like to know what my idea is?".

"Yes, please tell us!" all of them said in unison.

alice pointed to Miku. "you should go to school!"

she gasped "wah? Me? I dont know anyone there!"

"that's exaxtly why you should go" she explained "if you go to school, you will meet other people and make friends more easily"

Kiro thought for a while, "hmm..., that's a good idea let's do it!"

"hold on!" Eric interrupted them, "how are we going to do that?"

"I already took care of that" alice chirped, looking rather happy "she will be enterring the same school as you guys"

"waaaht?"

_now this could get interresting..._

end of part 3

I know this is a reeeeeeaaaaaaaallyyyyyy short chapter but i just couldn't think of anything more to fit in the situation they where in.

Actually this is the end of season 1!

If you are wondering why, well I originally thought of this season as some kind of prologue.

So from now on things will get really exciting, yay!

Next season will also carry the new name of the series and probably will be posted next week so you have until then to give your opinnion about the name.

**Now, the thing I wanted to talk about...**

I assume that you all know what day it is.  
>Today, ten years ago when the WTC was atacked<br>now I dont want to talk to much about what hapened that terrible day but I want to say one thing:  
>to everyone reading this who have lost people dear to them that day<br>I want you to know that I mourn with you  
>I want you to know you are not alone in this<br>I know how it feels, to lose someone you loved  
>I am glad to hear that the one responsible for this got what he deserved!<br>But that wont change the fact that many lives where lost that day

that is why I want to ask everyone reading this to just have minute of silence for those who lost someone dear to them

you have my support


End file.
